


Rey's Secret Santa

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, Secret Santa, Who's the Secret Santa?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Rey is getting gifts from a Secret Santa for the 12 Days of Christmas.





	

Rey was exhausted, fumbling with her keys to her apartment, trying to make sure she didn’t slip on any ice climbing the third flight of stairs. Her arms were full with her futile attempt at grocery shopping while the Christmas rush was in full swing. She had just finished her shift, and she was tired, and all she really wanted to do was to make herself her hot cocoa and freezer pizza and go to sleep with Netflix playing in the background. She did not expect to see a box blocking her door. She frowned, noticing that the envelope taped to the top was labeled to “The Lady in Apartment 307” in large blocky capital letters.  
She unlocked her door, and she stepped over the box to put her bags on her kitchen table, and she then turned to bring the box inside, eyes widening at how heavy it felt. She shut and deadbolted her door, promptly settling herself onto her rug in front of the box.  
She took the note first, pulling a little Christmas card out of the plain envelope. It had a picture of a bird in a wreath on the front, and she flipped the card open to read the scrawling print. “On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.”  
She frowned and tore at the tape holding the box closed. She gasped when the flaps flipped open. Fake pine branches had sprung up. This Secret Santa had given her a small Christmas tree. She looked up at her bare apartment, wondering where she was going to put it. She had only moved into the ATAT apartments a few months before, and she didn’t really have very much to put into her small home, but it was comfortable enough for her. She decided to put it on her kitchen table, since there was a plug nearby, and she was usually on her own. She got all the pieces out and discovered a misted up plastic container labeled “Rotisserie Chicken” from the grocery store she worked at and a bag of pears. She was even more surprised to find that the chicken was still warm.  
“Merry Christmas to me,” she smiled. She ate happily, looking at the full green miniature Christmas tree and feeling a little lighter. Her gaze fell on the calendar on the wall above her kitchen table. Each day was marked off with sharpie and she noticed that today was the 13th. Her mind started to wander, musing over the thought of actually getting twelve days of gifts. She laughed and shook her head, positive that it wouldn’t actually last that long. 

* * *

 

Coming home the next night, she found a slightly smaller box labelled in the same way. She happily took it inside and read the card informing her that “On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves.”  
She smiled at the box, very happy to see that the box was not big enough to hold live birds. She cracked it open anyways, just to make sure, and when there wasn’t a sound, she ripped the tape off and found two boxes of an unfamiliar chocolate labeled as “Turtles”. She examined the picture of the cartoon turtle dressed up in a suit on the front of the box and hesitantly ripped the plastic wrap from it. The box said it was pecans in caramel in chocolate, but she had no idea why it was called a turtle. She then noticed another note stuffed into the box.  
“If you have a nut allergy, I am so sorry, but here’s a gift card in case. And Merry Christmas.”  
She laughed at that and popped a turtle in her mouth. She still didn’t know why they were called turtles, but she loved them.

* * *

That day, she had a later shift, but she spent that little bit of extra time she had earlier in the day to find a pair of extra knit mittens she had acquired years earlier from a white elephant gift exchange and had never used. They were too big for her hands, and they had large snowmen on the back of the hands. She stuffed them in the only bit of wrapping she had in her house, a small birthday present bag. She made sure to scrawl a note stating that they were for the “Secret Santa” who had been leaving her surprises. She hung the bag on her doorknob before she left for work, and she returned home late that night to find another box on her doorstep and the bag gone.  
“Thank you for the mittens,” the note added before starting into, “On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French Hens.”  
She opened the box at her kitchen table and found nothing to do with the number three or French or hens at all. There was a note that informed her that it was supposed to snow that night, and there was an ice scraper for car windows and as many hand warmers as could fit in the box. She set the ice scraper next to the door so she could stick it in her car the next morning.

* * *

She was grateful for the scraper the next morning. It was officially her first snow storm, and she hadn’t realized how hard it would be to get snow and ice off her car so she could even see.  
Getting to the grocery store was even harder than she thought, even though she was a pretty good driver. She was barely on time to work that day. One of the girls who usually worked an opposite shift caught her on the way in.  
“Hey, Finn called in sick, and he was supposed to be up on registers,” she said urgently. “Will you cover him up there?”  
Rey nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Good, you’ve got number 9.” The girl gave her a quick hug and dashed off to answer a call for help from a trainee.  
Rey smiled and pinned her nametag on, heading over to turn open the register. A few people jumped over to her line from the other lines, and she started into the little pattern she had made second nature. It was only when she noticed a pair of snowmen on mittened hands putting an insane amount of eggnog onto the conveyor belt that she faltered.


End file.
